


A little time off

by orphan_account



Series: Little Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Caretaking, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-sexual little space, Nonbinary Character, Onesies, Other, Polyamory, TBH the polyamory is just mentioned, bottles, but Alex still calls them papa, i didn't get very deep into it here, lafayette uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton spends a little (hah) time at home





	A little time off

Hamilton was exhausted- scratch that- he was beyond exhausted. Long hours at the cabinet combined with even longer hours of doing nothing but paperwork can be really tiring.  
  
Hamilton unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his friend and partners and stepped inside. He was immediately greeted by loud laughing, and playful fighting between Lafayette and Mulligan which made Hamilton's head pound. God, he just needed some ibuprofen quality sleep. After he's refreshed, Hamilton fully plans on writing until he almost crashes like this again.  
  
He smiles at the thought before he's bombarded by his housemates. "Mon petit lion!" Lafayette cries as they notice Hamilton. "I was worried we would have to drag you out of the cabinet, mon cher!" They teased playfully.  
  
Hamilton waved them off with a wrinkle of the nose. "At least I wasn't there for two weeks straight like I was that one time!" He protested weakly.  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes. "Hamilton, it's been five days, and you've only been eating and drinking because I've told you to. I expect you to go to your room and go straight to sleep. I'm not budging on this."  
  
Hamilton rolled his eyes. "No need to talk to me so condescendingly. I'm not even feeling little right now, Aaron. All I'm feeling is kind of tired. G'night." With that, Hamilton slouched off to his room.  
  
______  
  
In the morning, Alex opened his eyes. He actually felt… Quite relaxed. He was feeling bloody terrible the night before, so this was a nice surprise.  
  
His mind is supplied him with early-morning thoughts. they all seemed to revolve around one topic. Alex wanted to be held. Alex half set up in his bed, and turned his head so he could look at his alarm clock thought it was roughly 6:45 AM. that seems like a reasonable enough time to be up.  
  
He sat up fully, and pushed the covers off of himself. He grimaced as he saw his grown up clothes on. Alex was feeling to little to change now, so as soon as papa could help him, those would be the first thing to go. Alex toddled out of his room, looked down the dark, empty hallway which made him shudder slightly.  
  
Alex opened Lafayette's unlocked door with a soft "Papa?"  
  
Lafayette immediately awoke as they heard their little baby's voice. They looked around for a moment before finding Alex.  
  
Lafayette cooed softly as they made eye contact with their baby. "Alex" they whispered, voice gruff with sleep.  
  
"What are you doing up, baby?" Alex shrugged. That was okay. Alex was mainly nonverbal anyways. "Are you tired?" asked Lafayette. Alex shook his head with a slight Grimace. He just wanted to be held.  
  
Alex reached his arms up and made grabbing hands at his caretaker to get his point across. Lafayette seems to understand, and scooped up the little boy.  
  
Laf faked a grunt as they did so. They didn't want to make Alexander more self-conscious about his weight he already was. He hardly weighed anything, poor baby.  
  
Lafayette held Alex against their side. Alex immediately clung on to Laf. He sighed contentedly. He always felt safe with Papa. Papa would never hurt him. Being with Papa means that nothing bad can happen to him. Papa is big and strong and won't let anything hurt Alex.  
  
Sometimes even Dada is scared of Papa when he gets mad. Papa doesn't get mad easy though. Only really gets mad when someone is hurting family, or if Johnny has done something super bad.  
  
Alex gets pulled from his thoughts as he feels a big finger tapping twice on his Temple. He looks up to see Papa's smiling face. “Mon petit? You seemed to be spacing out. Were those good thoughts? I don’t want my precious little boy to be frightened.”  
  
Alex shook his head. He was fine, he was fine with Papa. That seemed to appease Papa as they relaxed around Alex, Pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. Alex started to drift off again. After all, how is he expected not to be sleepy after Papa was being so nice, and warm?  
  
Too soon for Alex's liking, Alex wakes up to soft giggling, and he blinks confusedly at the sound. He lifts his head up, and looks around.  
  
The answer to his confusion was right there. Johnny was sitting on the bed on the other side of Alex, applying shaving cream to Papa’s face. Alex was confused. He didn’t even have a razor! What was Johnny planning on doing?  
  
Alex tried to ask him, but what came out was a soft, sleepy coo. Johnny’s head snapped up at the sound, eyes wide and startled. He didn’t want to get caught.  
  
At the sight of Alex, he relaxed, and grinned. “Hey, Alex! I bet that you’re wondering what I’m doinna Papa, right?” Alex nodded as he furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Well” Johnny said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’m gettin’ shaving cream on his face an’ then I’ma put some on his hand. Then I’ma steal us both a cookie. You know that Papa knows when we’re gettin’ into stuff we shouldn’t and he always stops us, right?”  
  
He paused long enough for Alex to nod. “Well not this time! I already got both Daddy and Burr too so there’s no way we won’t be able to eat them!” Johnny finished excitedly as he sprayed shaving cream in a line down Lafayette’s nose.  
  
"Ready?” Johnny asked. He was standing on a stool by the cookie jar, one arm outstretched to take the lid off and snatch two of the cookies inside. Alex squealed his eagerness, and clapped his hands.  
  
Johnny grinned at him as he yanked the lid off of the jar with one hand, and dove the other inside the jar. He grinned victoriously as he took his hand out, and two cookies were clutched in it. With that, he quickly replaced the lid, and scampered off the stool.  
  
Johnny handed a cookie to an enthusiastic Alex. “There you go, best brother in the world” Johnny said to Alex with a pat on the head.  
  
Shortly after the little’s exchange, when Johnny was about halfway done with his cookie, and Alex about a third, they heard a sound of skin on skin with a bit of shaving cream in between. They heard angry, confused french, and then Papa yelled “Johnny!” Sharply.  
  
Johnny and Alex looked at each other like deer in headlights, and started cramming the cookies in their mouths. They couldn’t get caught like this! Luckily, Johnny’s plan worked, and Papa had to spend some time getting the cream off of his face before he could yell at the littles. Alex had just finished swallowing His last bite when Lafayette stormed into the room. It was evident that the Frenchperson wasn’t very happy “Johnny” Papa said dangerously. “ I want you to explain to me why you covered my face and my hand and shaving cream. It wasn't very nice way to wake up.”  
  
Johnny put on his best pouty face as he said “ You were hoggin’ Alex. I jus’ wanted some alone time with my brother. An’ I knew if you woke up then you would jus’ come out here, an’ then you would jus’ take him back to yourself like what always happens! I wanted to be with Alex very first thing.” Lafayette seemed to melt at that slightly. They bent down, and cupped their older boys cheek.  
  
“That’s very nice that you wanted to spend time with your brother, Johnny, but please don’t put shaving cream on my face next time.” Another angry exclamation met the three’s ears. Lafayette sighed. “Or anyone else's face.” He warned. “Yes, papa!” John said with an innocent grin.  
  
Alex giggled at Johnny. it was always a lot of fun to see his older brother’s excuses for getting out of trouble, especially when Alex knew the truth. Even if Alex didn't know the truth, he would never ever tell papa.  
  
Johnny and him had made the most sacred of promises. it's called a pinky promise. Sure, it confused little Alex at the start, but then, Johnny explained it to him. Johnny told him that a pinky promise is when you and someone make a promise with each other, then after you've made the promise, you link your pinky fingers and shake them. That means that you can never ever break that promise. Ever. Him and Johnny promised each other to never get one another in trouble.  
  
After Johnny got off the hook, Hercules came into the room,looked around at the scene, and sighed. he said “ I suppose you've already given Johnny a lecture about what he did?” Lafayette nodded his head “oui. I made sure our little bean will not do anything of the sort in the future.” Hercules nodded, satisfied.  
  
Alex, however, was not quite satisfied. he scooted over to Laf on his bottom, and tugged on their sleeve. “Papa” he whined. “Want little clothes. Don' wanna look big.”  
  
Lafayette's eyes were full of warmth as they scooped Alex up into their arms. "Of course, mon Cher. You are our precious little baby, non? You should look like it"  
  
Alexander cooed as Lafayette dressed him into his lion onesie. It was his favourite article of clothing, what with its soft texture and how warm it is... Alex was so wrapped up in his thoughts about his onesie that he almost didn't notice Hercules picking him up gently.  
  
It then occurred to Alex that his caretaker might be talking. Alex caught the ends of what Hercules was saying. "-ou a bottle, huh?" Alex heard the word bottle in there. Bottles meant he was getting fed and snuggled at the same time by his caretaker. He enthusiastically squealed and flailed his arms around to emphasise.  
  
Later, when Alex was fed, and Johnny was out of trouble, the five housemates sat in front of the television watching Brave. Alexander sloppily kissed Lafayette's cheek.  
  
"'Fank 'ou, papa. Love 'ou."  
  
"And I love you, mon petit"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!! I hope you like it. It's influenced heavily off of Schnugglebug's "Hamiltots" series. I dunno, maybe if I get enough positive feedback I'll continue writing??
> 
> Anyways, here's my tumblr, come say hi!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liquor--ice


End file.
